


Cake

by Mijumaru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mijumaru/pseuds/Mijumaru





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rin-Darling (pipergrace2015)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipergrace2015/gifts).




End file.
